Yugioh: Duelists of Millenia
by JinKaze the Millenium
Summary: The beginning of a new story in the Yugioh saga! New characters, new duels, the whole package! 50 years after the end of Yugioh: DM. Rated for mild language and possibly mild violence.
1. Duelists of Millenia chapter 1

Duelists of Millenia

Hiro Hikaru woke up on a sunny Sunday morning.

"Finally, the day I build a Duel Monsters deck!" Hiro exclaimed to himeself as he slipped on his favorite white T shirt and blue jeans, and ran down the stairs.

**Hikaru Hiro: Age 17**

Downstairs, Hiro told his dad, a businessman, that he was going down to the Kame Game Store.

Once there, he saw the aging storekeeper, Honda Hiroto, sitting behind the desk reading a perverted magazine.

"Yo, gramps!" Hiro shouted as loud as he could, as the unsuspecting Honda had not known he was there.

"Oh...Hiro...just um..." He said, hiding the magazine. "I was doing...some light reading?"

"Yeah right..." Hiro muttered. "Never mind, I've got enough money, so I'll buy my Booster Box now!"

Honda gladly took the money and handed Hiro a large box with a picture of "Helpoemer", "Gemini Elf", and "Injection Fairy Lily" on the front.

"Thanks, Honda. Be back next week if I can scoop up some cash!" Hiro shouted back to the register as he walked out.

On the way home, Hiro opened a few packs, and as rares he scored: Luster Dragon, Injection Fairy Lily, and Helpoemer. Other cool cards he got were Beast of Talwar, Ryu Senshi, Mirror Force, and Dilenquent Duo.

"Damn, I can't wait to open up the rest of these packs, judging on the cards I already got!" Hiro exclaimed aloud.

"Hey, I see you just bought a box. Those are extremely expensive." A taller boy said. He had greasy, spiked up black hair, a red headband, and a black leather jacket and black jeans.

**Ganouchi Mutou: Age 18**

"Yeah, I have been saving up for the last month." Hiro replied.

"So, you wanna duel? Just for fun?" The older guy asked. "My name is Ganouchi, and I'm the top ranked duelist in every local tourney around here. I've been looking for a chance to show newbies like you who's boss."

"Alright, you're on!" Hiro said. "...As soon as I finish making a deck, I'll be back here."

"Come back at 10:00 tonight, or else your forfeit the whole duel, and give me your Helpoemer card!" Ganouchi ordered.

"It's a deal. Whoever wins gets the loser's rarest card." Hiro stated.

Hiro builds a deck based around Disrupting the opponent's field/hand/deck using cards from Pharonic Guardian, his favorite card being Luster Dragon, and his rarest, Helpoemer.

Soon, it was 10:00, so Hiro headed out to meet Ganouchi.

"So, you actually came? I expected to win this by default like with some other newbies I've faced." Ganouchi said lazily as Hiro walked up the steps to the pier.

DUEL START:

Ganouchi: I'll draw, and summon Dark Blade(1800/1500) in Attack Mode, play a card face down on the field, and then I'll end my turn.

A warrior wearing black armor lined with silver spikes appears on the field. He brandishes a sword in front of him.

Hiro: I'll place a monster in face-down Defense mode and then end my turn.

Ganouchi: How pathetic. All you can do is defend, while my monsters grow stronger. Speaking of which...I equip Dark Blade with Malevolent Nuzzler and Sword of the Deep Seated, raising his attack all the way up to 3000!

(Dark Blade: 3000/2500)

Now, I attack, destroying your face down monster!

Hiro: Damn...I summon Gemini Elf(1900/900) in ATK mode, and lay a M/T face down.

Two beautiful elven women, one a blonde and the other a redhead, appear on the field. They stand close together. They're both wearing short dresses.

Ganouchi: Hah, that's the oldest trick in the book! I'll play a magic card, Cost Down, which lowers the levels of all my monsters in my hand, just by my discarding of a card! So, that means my 8 star monster is lowered to a 6 star one, a monster that needs one sacrafice! I sacrafice my Dark Blade for Tyrant Dragon(2900/2500)! Tyrant Dragon, ATTACK!

Dark Blade disappears, and in it's place comes a huge, brown dragon with a ferocious look in it's eyes. It beats it's wings ferverently. The dragon incinerates the Gemini Elves immediately.

Hiro: 3000

Ganouchi: 4000

Hiro: I'll activate a face down card, Ultimate Offering! I pay 1000 LP to summon Warrior Dai Grepher(1700/1600), and normal summon Spirit Ryu(1000/1000). Then, I'll play the magic card, Polymerization, fusing Dai Grepher and Spirit Ryu to create the dragon soldier, Ryu Senshi(2000/1200)! I'll set another M/T, and activate Dian Keto the Cure Master, which raises my LP by 1000, and end my go.

A tall, burly man with close-cut black hair, a black vest, and black pants appears on the field. He's holding a sword in his hand. Then, a purple dragon that's strangely transparent appears on the field. The dragon flies into the air, and hovers above Dai Grepher's head for a moment before transforming into a suit of armor, the same colour as the dragon was. The suit fits itself tightly to Dai Grepher, and a new monster is born...Ryu Senshi, the Dragon Knight!

Ganouchi: I equip Tyrant Dragon with Sword of the Deepseated(Tyrant Dragon: 3400/3000), which can come back to the top of my deck every time it's destroyed, and then I'll attack your pathetic Fusion monster!

Hiro: I counter with Mirror Force, destroying Tyrant Dragon!

Ganouchi: Damn! Just because you destroyed my strongest monster doesn't mean you've won!

Hiro: Now, I'll activate my face down card, Graverobber! And I'll take back your Cost Down magic card, and activate it's effect, lowering my monster levels by 2, and my LP by 2000. And then I'll play a magic card, Shinato's Ark, and sacrafice my Luster Dragon from my hand to summon...SHINATO, KING OF A HIGHER PLANE(3300/3000)! SHINATO, ATTACK WITH HEAVEN'S RAGE!

A huge humanoid figure appears on the field. It's body is metallic silver, and it's dressed in religious robes, with a matching headpiece on it's head. This new creature raises it's hands above it's head, and six circles with Japanese lettering on them appear in a circle. They spin faster and faster into a blinding energy ring, which crashes down and obliterates over half of Ganouchi's Life Points.

Hiro: 1000

Ganouchi: 700

Hiro: And now, Ryu Senshi, finish him off, Dragon Sceptre Slash!

Hiro: 1000

Ganouchi: 0

WINNER: HIRO

DUEL END

Ganouchi stood there on the pier, staring in awe at the awesome Shinato, and the duelist who summoned him.

"Hiro, let me see your deck for a sec..." Ganouchi said, walking over. Hiro handed it to him, and Ganouchi looked through the cards. He handed it back, and walked away, just saying "Maybe we'll meet again sometime, but for now, just keep getting better."

Hiro walked home that night, unaware of the challenges that lay ahead...


	2. Duelists of Millenia chapter 2

Duelists of Millenia

Chapter 2, Don, Master of Dark Scorpions and Don Zaloog!

Ganouchi Mutou walked through the streets of Tokyo one late Sunday night. He was replaying his duel with Hikaru Hiro in his mind.

I acted like I didn't care...but this is the first time I've ever lost a duel... Ganouchi thought angrily. I must get revenge on Hikaru Hiro, as soon as possible... 

Little did he notice there was someone above him, standing on the top of a tall building...waiting...

Hiro entered his apartment, and lay down on the couch, when his father walked in.

"Hiro, where the hell have you been?" His father asked angrily.

"Sorry pops, I was out with some friends." Hiro lied.

"Well, get to bed, it's godawfully late."

Hiro obeyed.

The next morning, Hiro was setting up his card strategies on the park bench, when a little black haired kid ran by, snatching his Shinato's Ark card.

"Hey, get back here!" Hiro shouted, running after the kid.

The kid took a left turn, running behind some bushes. Hiro ran after him, but his foot caught itself in a snare, pulling him underground, to what appeared to be an entire underground cavern.

"Well well well..." A gruff Australian-accented voice chuckled. "Welcome to my cavern, Hikaru Hiro. I dispatched my messenger, Kenji, to steal a card from you, which, of course, lured you here." Hiro looked up. His captor had white hair down to his shoulders, small blue eyes, a hardened face, and a muscular, well built body.

"Who the hell are you?" Hiro asked, getting up and brushing off the mud on his shirt. "I don't remember being INVITED down here!"

"The name's Don, the Dark Scorpion duelist!" Don said arrogantly. "I watched your duel with Ganouchi Mutou last night, and I can honestly say that your last draw - Shinato's Ark - was PURE LUCK!"

"Will you get to the point already?" Hiro asked, irritated beyond belief.

"Why not? I challenge you to a duel, Hikaru Hiro!" Don said. "Oh, by the way..." He added, flaunting the Shinato's Ark card he stole from Hiro. "Without this magic card, you're on your own! So, lets see what you can do without Shinato!"

"Fine then, let's duel."

DUEL START

Hiro: For my opening move, I'll summon Giant Red Seasnake(1800/800) in ATK mode, and set 3 cards face down. Your move.

A long red seasnake appears on the field, baring it's fangs.

Don: I'll summon Cliff the Trap Remover(1200/1000) in ATK mode, and end my turn.

A slight brown haired man wearing glasses appears on the field. He's clad in a dark-coloured tank top, baggy green pants, and combat boots.

Hiro: What's he thinking... Seasnake, attack his monster with Crushing Tide!

Don: 3400

Hiro: 4000

Don: Now, I'll play a Magic card, Painful Choice!

Don selects Gorg the Strong, Meanae the Thorn, Chick the Yellow, Chick the Yellow, and Mega Ton Magical Cannon

Hiro: I'll send all but Chick the Yellow to the graveyard.

Don: That ends my turn.

Hiro: He didn't even play a monster... Seasnake, attack with Crushing Tide!

Don: 1600

Hiro: 4000

Don: I draw!pauses Yes! The card I needed, Don Zaloog(1400/1200)! I equip my Don Zaloog with Black Pendant and Malevolent Nuzzler!

A monster resembling the Duellist who summoned him appears on the field.

(Don Zaloog: 2600/1700)

Don: I'll also throw down this, Revival of Dark Scorpions, which lets me take enough Dark Scorpion cards from my graveyard to fill my field! So, welcome back Meanae the Thorn, Gorg the Strong, Chick the Yellow, and Cliff the Trap Remover! Don Zaloog, attack his LP directly!

A Spell card appears on the field. It's picture shows an anhk, with the faces of the five Dark Scorpions floating around it.

Hiro: 1400

Don: 1600

Don: Now, Gorg the Strong, attack his LP directly!

Hiro: Activate trap card, Negate Attack!

Don: Very well then.

Hiro: Okay, I play a monster in defense mode, and end my turn...

Don: Ha! Is that the best you got? Gorg, attack!

One by one, Don smashed through Hiro's defenses...

Don: Now, Cliff the Trap Remover, attack his LP directly, lowering him to 200!

Hiro: 200

Don: 1600

Hiro: It all depends on my last draw...Otherwise I lose... Picks up card Yes! I play a magic card, Raigeki! Destroying all of your Dark Scorpions!

Don's eyes glisten, but he shrugs it away, and has an angry glare in his eyes...

Hiro: Now, I play Monster Reborn, to bring back Don Zaloog! And also activate my third face down card, Axe of Despair, raising Don all the way up to 2400! Now, attack!

Don stared in awe, as his LP were dropped to 0...

DUEL END

"How does it feel to be beaten by the monster you loved the most?" Hiro asked mockingly.

"ENOUGH!" Don shouted in rage. "I won't have this, Kenji, activate the bombs!"

The young black haired boy who had stolen Shinato's Ark from Hiro quickly pressed a button on a small black remote control. Hiro heard a countdown, 5...4...3...2...1...

Hiro made a running dash for the exit, and made it just in time, as the cave was reduced to rubble.

_Revival of the Dark Scorpions_

_Magic Card_

_Activate this card when you have a face up Don Zaloog on the field. Special summon Monster cards from your Graveyard with Dark Scorpion in the name, or are named Cliff the Trap Remover until you have 5 monsters on your field._


	3. Duelists of Millenia chapter 3

Duelists of Millenia

Chapter 3, Are You a True Champion? Hiro VS Tyler!

A small jet landed at Tokyo Airport at 2:00 AM one rainy Saturday morning.

"Clark, this is the city where Ganouchi Mutou was defeated, is it not?" A young man's voice asked.

"Yes, Master Madison..."

Later...

Hikaru Hiro was walking to the nearby Game Store with his childhood friend, Sakura Izuki(Age 17). She was a kind and funny girl, and the same age as Hiro. She had also recently shown intrest in Duel Monsters, but never bothered to learn how to play.

"So, didn't you say you were ambushed in the park yesterday morning?"

"Yeah, but I won. The stupid jerk forgot to give me back the card he stole, so that's why I'm going to the Kame Game Store." Hiro explained.

"Oh...I just decided to come along and maybe learn the rules from one of the store clerks." Izuki replied.

They entered the shop, and said hello to Honda, and started looking through the glass-cased cards for Shinato's Ark.

"Clark, take the day off. I'll be busy dueling Mr. Hikaru, and won't have time for distractions." A young man said outside Honda Hiroto's game shop.

"Yes, sir. This is greatly appreciated." Clark, the butler, replied as he walked off.

After the young man had entered the shop, the butler, Clark, made a call on his cell phone.

"Yes, I'm ready. Bring in your thugs for the grand scheme."

"Hm...should I buy Solemn Wishes...or...Magic Jammer?" Hiro muttered to himself, when a young man wearing a elegant blue vest and matching pants walked up behind Hiro.

"Arent't you the guy who beat the Japanese champion Ganouchi Mutou?" He asked politely.

"Yeah, why?" Hiro replied.

"My name is Tyler Madison, the American national champ. I henceforth challenge you to a Duel." Tyler said arrogantly.

"I don't have time to duel posers." Hiro said shortly, and went back to looking at the selection of rare cards.

"Fine then, guess the world will have to know that Hikaru Hiro is too scared to duel a 14 year old kid." Tyler said obnoxiously. He laughed as Hiro went red in the face with anger and humiliation.

"Fine, you're on!" Hiro said, getting up from his squatting position on the floor.

Honda led the two Duelists, as well as Izuki, up to a small, blank room with mirrored plates glued to the walls and ceiling.

"This is our private Duel Stadium, where no one can get in without my key." Honda informed them before he left.

"Door's unlocked on the inside; don't worry!" He shouted after them as he exited the room.

"This room is special." Tyler muttered as he sat down on one of the chairs at the table."

"What're you talking about?" Hiro asked, bewildered.

"Can't you see? The sunlight will reflect off our cards, and onto the mirrored walls, creating a holographic monster image!"

"Oh...that's freaky!"

DUEL START

Tyler: I'll start by setting one monster face down, and two m/t's as well. End.

Hiro: Alright, I'll summon Gemini Elf(1900/900) in ATK mode, and attack your monster!

Tyler: You activated my Trap card, Shadow Spell! Your Gemini Elf loses 700 ATK, and can't switch it's Battle position. I assume that would end your turn, so I'll start mine by sacraficing my face down Giant Soldier of Stone for the mighty Jinzo(2400/1400)! Jinzo, attack his Gemini Elf!

Hiro: 2800

Tyler: 4000

Hiro: Dammit...I'll draw, then set a monster face down DEF, set a face down m/t, and end my go.

Tyler: I'll draw, then attack your monster with Jinzo!

Hiro: Flip Book of Moon, and flip your Jinzo face down!

Tyler: Oh well...so you saved yourself one turn. I'll still slaughter you in the end!

Hiro: Now, I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight(1800/1600), and lay another m/t face down. End my turn.

Tyler: Jinzo, flip back up, and attack his Gearfried!

Hiro: Discard Kuriboh from my hand to negate all damage done by Jinzo's attack!

Tyler: Stop delaying the inevitable, and face defeat like a man!

Hiro: I'll drawWhat the heck? How did the Tyrant Dragon card that Ganouchi used get into MY deck? Oh well, couldn't hurt to summon it and wipe out his Jinzo..., and reborn Gearfried with Monster Reborn, then sacrafice my two monsters to summon the almighty Tyrant Dragon(2900/2500). Tyrant Dragon, destroy his Jinzo with Fireball of Oblivion!

Hiro: 2800

Tyler: 3500

Tyler: Jinzo was my strongest monster...oh well, I'll have to rely on my other cards...I'll draw, and set a monster face down. That ends my turn.

Hiro: I'll summon my Magical Scientist, and pay 1000 LP to summon Ryu Senshi(2000/1200) in ATK mode. Ryu Senshi, attack his monster! Before I end, I'll activate my face down Trap, Life Absorbing Machine, which gives me 500 LP back.

Hiro: 2300

Tyler: 3500

Tyler: Ha! You activated my second trap card, Magical Cylinders! You take 2000 points of damage to your LP, and Ryu Senshi returns to your Fusion deck.

Hiro: 300

Tyler: 3500

Tyler: I'll draw, then sacrafice my face down Crass Clown to summon Amphibian Beast(2400/2000). I'll end my turn there.

Hiro: Sacrafice Magical Scientist to summon my Beast of Talwar(2400/2150)! Tyrant Dragon, wipe out his Amphibian Beast!

Hiro: 300

Tyler: 3000

Hiro: Now, Beast of Talwar, attack with Rage of Talwar!

Hiro: 300

Tyler: 600

Tyler: I'll draw, then play Monster Reborn on my Jinzo(2400/1400)! Jinzo, suicide right into his Beast of Talwar, destroying them both!

Hiro looked on in awe, as did Izuki, as Jinzo preformed a suicide move, killing himself and Hiro's Beast of Talwar in one blow.

Hiro: You've left your LP open, and now I win! Tyrant Dragon, Attack his LP direc

The duel was cut off, as seven men, all armed with guns, and one holding Honda Hiroto hostage, burst into the room. The leader was the tall, blonde butler, Clark.

"Grab the girl, and make sure she won't tell anyone what's about to happen here. Knock out the Hikaru kid." Clark ordered.

As ordered, a tall man with a crew-cut walked behind Izuki, and pointed a gun to the back of her skull, and forced her arms behind her back, just like Honda.

"What in tarnation's going on here?" Tyler demanded of Clark, seeing Honda and Izuki captured by the guards, and Hiro struggling with the other three. Clark raised his gun, and pointed at Tyler's nose.

"It'll be classified as a tragic accident...blamed on that idiot shopkeeper..." Clark said shortly. "I'm very sorry, but one of my colleagues has offered a large sum of money for your assassination. I'll get more from him then I would after a lifetime of serving you and your rotten parents."

"You fool." Tyler laughed. "Remember? Since three years ago, I've been attending Karate, and know how to defend myself," He stopped short, punching Clark in the face, "Quite well." He smirked, and ordered the other men to release his friends.

"Not yet...forget the Hikaru kid, and kill Madison!" Clark gasped, his nose apparently broken.

The three gaurds grappling with Hiro left him, and went for Tyler. One punched him in the face three times, the second man knocked him against the wall with a hard kick in the stomach, and the third man kicked him in the face, kocking him unconsious.

"Help me up...I want to be the one with the credit of killing him..." Clark muttered, still gasping for breath.

One of the men hurried over to help Clark to his feet. Clark pointed his gun at Tyler's face, and began to pull the trigger, when Hiro got in the way.

"Let's play a game." Hiro said calmly. "We draw 1 card, and see who drew the most powerful monster. Any m/t's are counted as 0 ATK/DEF, and Traps are stronger then Magics.

"Agreed. I'll use Madison's deck." Clark said shorlty, grabbing Tyler's deck and shuffling. "But remember: If you lose, you both get shot."

Damn, Hiro...you'd better win...I promised Yugi I'd look after this shop... Honda thought angrily.

Please win...I cannot bear to see you killed in front of me. Izuki thought worriedly.

Clark drew, and got Jinzo(2400/1400).

Hiro drew...

"You know you have nothing to beat Jinzo." Clark taunted as Hiro's hand moved toward the deck...

Hiro drew...Shinato(3300/3000)!

"Looks like I win." Hiro grinned. Honda saw a new ray of hope, and knocked out the man guarding him with one swift punch. Izuki rushed behind Honda, and Hiro helped Tyler up.

Clark and the thugs were sent to prison for a sentence of 30 years with charges of assault and attempted murder. Izuki, Tyler, and Hiro were almost ready to go their separate ways, when Hiro asked who actually won their duel.

"Well, I guess you won this one, as it would look good on your record. Hopefully we'll play again someday." Hiro said, smiling.

"No, you were the better man, when you stood up to Clark. Plus, if they hadn't busted into the room in the middle of our duel, you would've won anyway. I give my title as Champion to you for now."

Tyler started to walk off, but Hiro stopped him again.

"When you regain your title as a True Champion, we'll duel again and settle this once and for all." Hiro told him, grinning.

"I don't exactly know what it means to be a True Champion, but we shall duel again to settle this." Tyler said, grinning back. They shook hands, and walked their separated paths.

NEXT TIME: The Hell's Gate Tournament begins! Hiro's Helpoemer card is stolen, and he must board a boat, and duel for it back! Little does he know this is more then a cruiseline...


	4. Duelists of Millenia chapter 4

Duelists of Millenia

Chapter 4

Hell's Gate Tournament Begins

"So, you've prepared the necessities for the Hell's Gate tournament?" A curt, cold voice asked.

"Yes, Master Kaiba. The boat will sail tomorrow..."

Domino High

"Here, you can have this card, and these." Hikaru Hiro said, handing his friend Izuki a few cards, including Injection Fairy Lily, Wingweaver, and Goddess of the Third Eye.

"Thanks, hopefully I can make a deck by this weekend and attend Honda's Kame Game tournament." Izuki said cheerfully.

"Well, Hikaru, I would call you a fool for giving away your valuables, but I do admit the girl needs a FEW good cards." A voice said, coming up behind the two. The voice belonged to Tyler Madison.

"What are YOU doing here?" Hiro shouted, startled.

"My parents in America thought it would be educational for me to spend a good year or two as an exchange student in Japan. So for the time being, we're schoolmates." Tyler replied unenthusiastically. "Your name is...Izuki?" Tyler asked.

"Yes," Izuki replied nervously.

"Take these," He said, handing her Guardian Angel Joan, Marie the Fallen One, and Forging Maiden.

"Thanks!" Izuki said kindly. The bell rang, and Tyler ran out of the room to his classroom.

Hiro was walking past the pier, where he had dueled Ganouchi, just two days ago.

He looked out into the evening sun, wondering what would happen next in the course of events that was his life. Afterall, his life had gotten more intense since he defeated Ganouchi Mutou.

Suddenly, a peice of paper flew by his feet. He grabbed it, and read it over.

Hell's Gate Tournament

Held at the "End of the Earth", Duelists will travel around to 3 different islands, and see who will become the new King of Games.

The boat will leave from Domino City, the last stop before the island itself, at 7:00 PM on the 5th of March.

Winner will receive the King of Games title, 1 000 000 Y, and any one wish that the Host can grant.

Hosted by Your Highness, Seto Kaiba.

"Woah...a million yen, and anything I want..." Hiro thought aloud. "Hey, the boat leaves tonight in exactly an hour! I think I'll try this out..."

"Oh, don't." Izuki said, walking up behind him.

"Izuki?" Hiro said, surprised she had come here.

"Your father told me you went for a walk...and there's no other place you would go then to this pier. You could risk your life at this tournament, like Yugi Mutou and Jounouchi Katsuya did 40 years ago." Izuki replied.

"Don't be silly, Izuki. I'll be fine." Hiro laughed, looking into the sunset.

"Oh yeah, one more thing." Izuki said, taking the paper and pointing out a small block of text near the bottom.

It costs Y 1000 to enter the tournament. Anyone who does not pay will not be allowed on the island.

"Gah! And I thought I had that tourney made!" Hiro shouted in agitation.

"Sorry Hiro, but I just had to point it out to you or else you'd make a fool of yourself on the island." Izuki told him, stifling a giggle.

She walked away, and he started walking as well, when a tall blonde boy beckoned him over from a wooden boat at bay.

"Hey, I hear you've got pretty good cards, can I take a look at 'em?" The boy asked.

"Sure." Hiro said, grinning as he handed over his deck. The kid look through the cards, and then slipped one into his jacket. He handed the deck back to Hiro, and walked off.

"Hey, get back here you stupid chump!" Hiro shouted. The kid just laughed, walking back into the main room of the boat.

Hiro grabbed a bike from a nearby bike ramp, and, using the pier railings as a sort of ramp, he jumped toward the boat on his bike. The boat started moving, but Hiro made it in time. He scrambled over the railing on the boat, and went to look for the kid that stole his card.

He found the tall, blonde boy standing with a few of his friends, talking.

"Hey, dog breath, hand over that card you nicked off me!" Hiro yelled, alerting everyone in the room.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." The kid said.

"Darn well right you do!" Hiro said angrily.

The kid pulled out Helpoemer from his jacker pocket.

"Oh, you mean this card?" He asked. He grinned, and said "I'll tell you what. We'll have a Duel. The winner keeps the card."

"Fine with me. Let's go." Hiro replied, placing his cards down on the table.

DUEL START

Kid: I draw, then summon 7 Colored Fish in ATK mode!

Hiro: Draw, lay 2 cards face down, and summon Gemini Elf, and attack your fish!

Kid/3900 Hiro/4000

Kid: Aww man. I set 1 monster in DEF mode, and lay 3 m/t's face down, and end my turn.

Hiro: I would attack, but his face down cards worry me. I'll just pass this turn. I draw, set a card, and end my turn.

Kid: I sacrafice my face down Sangan to summon Dark Driceratops! And I'll take my Morphing Jar with Sangan's effect. Your move.

Hiro: I equip my Gemini Elf with Axe of Despair, raising her to 2900. Lastly, I attack Dark Driceratops with my Gemini Elf!

Kid/3500 Hiro/4000

Kid: Oh well, I'm still in the game. It's my turn, so I'll set a monster in DEF mode, law one more m/t face down, and end my turn.

Hiro: I'll equip my Wicked Breaking Flamberge to Gemini Elf by discarding a card from my hand.

Kid: So what? That card doesn't even raise your ATK power!

Hiro: Now, Gemini Elf, attack his face down monster!

Kid: You fell for it, and attacked my Morphing Jar! Now, both os us discard our hands and draw 5 new cards.

Hiro: Wrong, chump. My Flamberge gives my Gemini Elf the power to negate the effect of any monsters it attacks.

Kid: Ha, I always have a backup plan! I activate my secret rare Ring of Destruction trap card, destroying Gemini Elf and inflicting 2900 points of damage to both our LP!

Hiro: Bzzzzzt! Wrong again, chump. I counter, with Barrel Behind the Door, switching the damage I received to you!

Kid/0 Hiro/4000

DUEL END

The kid dropped his deck on the floor in shock of actually losing a duel, and Hiro picked up his Helpoemer, and walked out of the room.

Farther down the hall, near the dock, two figures jumped down in front of him.

"See, I told you he was here." A light, British accented voice said.

"Blimey, that really is the brat who beat me." A gruff, Australian accented voice muttered.

The two figures were Tyler Madison and Don, the Master of Dark Scorpions.

"What are you guys are doing here?" Hiro asked. "I mean, you two aren't the type I'd expect to see on a rinky-dink cruiseliner like this...this IS a cruisline, isn't it?"

Don and Tyler laughed.

"This is no cruiseline. This is the Hell's Gate Tournament. The biggest Duel Monsters tournament thrown in 5 years." Tyler informed him.

"What the bloody hell were ya doin here if ya didn' know there was a tournament?" Don asked suspiciously.

"Some kid stole a card, so I jumped onboard and duelled him back for it." Hiro said.

Don pulled a card out of his pocket, and handed it to Hiro. It was Shinato's Ark, the card that he had stolen from Hiro when they met.

"Take this back. I did owe you, as you won our duel." Don muttered sullenly.

"Thanks." Hiro replied, putting Shinato's Ark inside his dueling deck.

"Don't be expectin' any more favors any time soon." Don said, shoving his hands in his pocket and walking away.

"Don't mind him. He has a dent in his pride." Tyler said, shrugging.

Hiro walked on...

Ganouchi Mutou was leaning on a wall near the dock.

"I lost once, but in this tournament I'll erase that blot on my record by winning ten times for that loss!" Ganouchi said to himself. "And I'll probably never see Hikaru Hiro again..."

He started to walk around the corner and head toward his bunk room, but when he did, Hiro walked by. Ganouchi sped back behind the wall.

"Hey, what's up?" Hiro asked Ganouchi, who was leaning flat against the wall, looking as if he was hiding.

"Oh, so you are here! Of all the lousy luck..." Ganouchi muttered. He had changed since Hiro last saw him. His dark brown hair no longer was filthy with grease and hair gel, but was spiked up a bit like the hair of his father, the Legendary Duellist King Yugi Mutou. He wore a sleeveless red turtleneck, with black jeans and boots.

Hiro shifted through his deck, and found Tyrant Dragon.

"Here, take this back. I know you slipped it into my deck after we dueled." Hiro said.

"Thanks, I guess. We're almost there, get your money ready for the entrance fee."

"Oh, crap, I forgot the fee!" Hiro realized.

The boat approached Hell's Gate, the sun rising slowly...


End file.
